Goldenmario 007/Objects
The fact that some versions (like the one for Unga Wii) have unlimited space, Thevmedia decided to add way too much (yeah, literally). The objects from the original game are located in a file called GoldenEye-Objects.dat. Goldenmario 007 objects usually have a parent file (where they can get the resources from). Note that an object can exist without anything being linked to it, however it will be invisible if spawned in-game. Below are objects created specifically for this game (and Perfect Mario for that matter): Effects FOG_DARKBLUE_RENDERANYTHINGWHEREBGDONT 120px|left Title "says" it all. Has behavior taken from Beetle Adventure Racing!. Using UngaHack code 4312-534-654 will render all visible guards and objects that are standing where the background isn't rendered. To the left is a pre-release image showing all this in action. Animations guy16_police_move2 left guy16_police (Police Guy) has an object file containing this unused animation consisting of only two frames with obvious names. Objects that have debug/unused entries goldeneye2_disc "goldeneye2" is GoldenEye 2, the title of the game from October 1, 1997 until June 30, 2004. Invisible. coca_cola Self-explanatory. Invisible. There is a note for this object: cola_cola is used in the final version, and is named there "Coca Cola 007". train_glassobject The assigned texture is unused in GoldenEye 007 but was used at one point. iDead Named after iPhone. Invisible. happy_now_karl? Only exists as an entry and is unused. According to a note: happy_now_karl? is a joke by the programmers for Goldeneye 007. great_guard Only exists as an entry and is unused. destroyer_copter Only exists as an entry and is unused. According to a note: "Destroyer" is a early name of Frigate and "copter" is the Pirate helicopter. t_seawolf Only exists as an entry and is unused. blue_sky This is not the blue sky used by old_archives_64. brown_door Unknown door. hand_statue 320px|left In the multiplayer setup for Archives (old_arch_64), there is a hand statue present outside the locked doors. It can steal your weapon or if you have dual, it will steal the one closest to it. It appears in a pre-release screenshot. lanker_helicopter A helicopter related to Lanker. locked_message This seems to be the "This door is locked." string. repsol_car The car that appears in Stadium Catzes!, a video made by Vanalker. stadium_catzes! An entry for the video itself. television_object A television? volka_beetle A TrackMania vehicle painted by Vanalker. yoshi_tongue An unused texture is assigned to its texture bank, but isn't used. box86_weapon Box combined with a weapon? Invisible. t_seapetey Supposed to be a boat. Invisible. PCS_idiot_window An invisible window, because the data for it doesn't exist. tahoma Will temporarily display the game in the font Tahoma. nhl99 It's unknown why NHL 99 exists as an object in this game. It will be invisible if you place it in-game. Objects with data blood 320px|left There is a pre-release image from January 8, 2005 showing it in action. According to reports, the data for blood was removed on November 23, 2011. BODYARMOUR.NIF A .nif file of the used body armor/armour. bunker2_boss.obj left Eric Mesih. crypt_june2000.nif 320px|left Use UngaHack code 950-666-555-222 to load Egyptian with this level model from June 2000. The only known prerelease image of it (left) is also from June 2000. Someone in the development team decided to save this level model. After the file type .nif was added in the game, the original level model was deleted and replaced by an identical copy converted to .nif. DIA254A Carried over from Night Club Uii. The picture was also carried over and the object was thus updated to be able to display the picture. door_bunker2_grey.nif left|Closed This door appears in a pre-release image. File:Door bunker2 grey open.png|Open door_police_2locked.nif left Appears in a pre-release image. DSK Swedensihue A weapon that existed for some time after the game's release. Got it 320px|left Created specifically for testing in multiplayer. It along with Hurry are mentioned by name in a pre-release screenshot. gun_dd44_mute_so_long.obj left A version of the DD44 Dostovei. gun_grey_pp7_with_cyan_power.obj left It's unknown what the cyan power was. hat_complise_archives_guy.obj left Guards can have this hat. Hurry 320px|left Created specifically for testing in multiplayer. It along with Got it are mentioned by name in a pre-release screenshot. johnnie_mopedgrej4 Can be seen in the trailer in the background. Keppdew PP8 Related to the PP8. LINE_BLUE724627427367 A blue line that when crossed triggers the following text: It's not me! But you! Cannot! Use! That! mariotrophy Carried over from Night Club Uii. mk64kart Carried over from Night Club Uii. old_archives_64model.nif Duplicate of the used model. old_archives_64sky.nif The skybox for old_archives_64. RANDOMGUN.NIF .nif files for objects from the original objects are unused. roadtexture Carried over from Night Club Uii, but updated to be able to display the texture that was also carried over. scinzombie1.nif left This Scientist is doing the zombie move (holding his arms like in the photo to the left). scinzombie2.nif left start_to_exit Goldenmario 007 doesn't need this object, so it goes unused. Was carried over to Night Club Uii. table5 A Night Club Uii table. Unused in both games. test_object_bodyarmour.nif left A test body armor/armour. Acts just like the normal one. test_object_nsbgun.nif left "nsbgun" means "a random gun that changes depending on which weapon set you use". YOSHIPOSTER BUNKER 1 AND 2 320px|left A Yoshi poster that can be seen in the trailer. zombienatalya.nif left If the player is not careful, this will crash the game.